


Take Me Apart (Because I love You)

by professor_min



Series: The little things that makes him Choi Seungcheol [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Camboy Jihoon, Daddy Kink, Deflowering, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Jihoon, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, It's gonna get kinkier by the last chapter, Jihoon's smugness, Jimin as the Sunshine, Kinda?, M/M, More tags to be added, PWP, Porn With Plot, Rugby Captain Seungcheol, Rugby Player Mingyu, Seungcheol's thighs, Slow Burn, Submissive Seungcheol, TA Wonwoo, be prepared please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor_min/pseuds/professor_min
Summary: Lee Jihoon is known for his camboy career in college and not everyone is fond of what he does to earn the money or where his tuition fees are coming from but there certainly are some that go to him for sexual favours which he does for free unless he feels tight on money for the month. There comes a senior in his last year of college, asking if Jihoon could ask the company that he is working with to take him in as a camboy due to financial reasons.Jihoon takes the pleasure of teaching Choi Seungcheol - the well-known rugby jock - on becoming a camboy in front of his thousands of audience.





	1. The Art on the Field

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: there are too little submissive Seungcheol in the fandom and like do yall see his fluffy and squishy side yet or nah cause like lemme show you the real side of Seungcheol. He’s like the fluffiest lil shit ever in Seventeen. I also did this cause SEUNGCHEOL THIGHS APPRECIATION IS VERY MUCH NEEDED THANK YOU VERY MUCH. Also I’m typing this down while sneezing like five times. Let’s just hope I didn’t catch a cold cause of the weather.

The way Jihoon met Seungcheol for the first time was pretty ordinary; more cliché most people would say. They met at the football field under the hot weather of an afternoon and Jihoon was regretting his decision to come by and watch his best friend practicing on the field before their big game that night. Jihoon was sitting at the bleachers with his chin in his palm, supported by his knee when his eyes laid on a certain rugby player who has glorious large thighs and soft doe eyes adorned with long lashes, running on the field. He can’t quite make it on how his face really looks like but Jihoon knows that he is a gorgeous looking man.

Oh boy, who was he kidding? That senior looks way beyond gorgeous and that is how words could explain. He’s more like an art. The way the senior took off his helmet once the coach gives them a break and ran his fingers through his fluffy jet black hair brings a boner straight to Jihoon’s core but who was he kidding? He’s not the only one since the group of girls and boys in front of him are groaning at the sight himself. Jihoon wonders if this senior even knew what he is doing to the people sitting at the bleachers but from the innocent look on his face, he had a guess that Seungcheol is a pretty oblivious person - a very _pretty_ oblivious person.

Mingyu is Jihoon’s one of the best friends he has and he always wonder how does a gigantic clumsy man befriended with him, on days Mingyu spilled his coffee on his things such as his brand new precious white sweater and his three paged essays or more likely, he wonders how he is still friends with Mingyu. The giant man – _you’re just abnormally tall Mingyu_ – is a good guy in Jihoon’s opinion. The sweetest and most kindhearted person you can ever see in his campus and yes, Jihoon admit he did tried getting into his pants the first few times they met but after seeing the puppy love of Mingyu on the guy he is definitely in love with – _it’s a huge crush Jihoon_ –, on the TA Jeon Wonwoo, he decided against it. It’s grossly cute, Jihoon feels like slamming his head against the wall.

The giant man waved Jihoon over down and off the bleachers in which he complied after getting the whining stomps of Mingyu and he was surprised that during the midst of their childish arguments, the art that Jihoon claims strode over and gives the brightest smile Jihoon could ever see. Jihoon thinks the wide smile of this art could even rival Jimin’s own, another good friend of his and that says something even to Jihoon. Jimin is known for being the sunny bright talented young man he is in school.

“Oh hi, Seungcheol hyung!” Mingyu beamed brightly while bouncing on his heels, completely unaware of how Jihoon was mouth gaping at the beauty in front of him. “Hi Mingyu! Who’s this you have here? I’ve never seen him before” Seungcheol directed his attention over to the smaller man with a tilt of his head, the bright smile of his never seem to slip and _oh my god, are those dimples?_ Jihoon clears his throat and introduced himself with a small bob of his head, his lips staying static as he tries not to give into the sunny smile of Seungcheol’s. _I’m a cool guy. I don’t get fazed by cute smiles_ , Jihoon reasoned.

“Lee Jihoon. Mingyu’s one and only friend” Mingyu gasped as he felt offended by that matter, only to reach over and pinched Jihoon’s almost nonexistent underarm’s fats which Mingyu earned a quiet hiss from Jihoon, “I have other friends too! Like you’re one to say… You only have me _and_ Vernon!” The smallest among them gave a face to his best friend that clearly says _“I have way more friends than you jackass”_

Most people find their arguments childish but for Seungcheol, he finds it amusing and sort of funny which brings the senior to let out a silly laugh that sounds like beautiful chiming bells in Jihoon’s ears. “You guys are pretty funny! Anyway, I came over to tell you that we’re gonna continue practicing in-“ He brought the phone that was in his hand - _how could Jihoon not notice this?_ \- to check the time before grinning over at Mingyu, “in seven minutes or so! But coach wants to see you for a bit” and _god damn_ , Jihoon wished Seungcheol would grin at him instead of his giant best friend.

“Okay, hyung! I’ll be there in a second” The senior nodded his head then waved a goodbye to Jihoon before sprinting over to his team members who are sitting at the benches. Mingyu and Jihoon wrapped up their previous conversation or more like argument quickly with a reason for Mingyu being called for and Jihoon having to continue finishing his project. They bid each other goodbyes and promised to meet for dinner at the dorm’s cafeteria but before Jihoon had completely left the bleachers, Seungcheol came running to him with his soft fluffy hair bouncing in the air.

“Wait! Jihoon!” Seungcheol called out and Jihoon waited indeed, having half of his body slightly turned to raise his brows at the senior who eventually stopped in front of him and panting just slightly to gain his breath and say a few words to Jihoon. “I forgot to introduce myself just now. I’m Choi Seungcheol. Captain of the team” he breathed out a smile over at Jihoon and the younger man felt himself warm up at the beauty in everything Seungcheol does, “I was on a time crunch so I forgot. I’m sorry about that. I hope I didn’t come up as rude?”

Jihoon poked against the inside of his cheek as he tries to come up a verbally good answer and he shifted his body to fully face the taller beauty, the first thing that came up as an answer from him is just a mere shook of his head. “I don’t think you’re coming off as rude. Mingyu did say your name just now so I know what’s yours. I’m sure you know who I am too aside from the name”

His statement caught Seungcheol off guard with his eyes wide and blinking but it holds nothing like what Jihoon had expected – confusion. “I know a lot of Jihoon in my entire life but I certainly don’t know you until a few minutes ago. Is there something I should know of? I’m quite a new senior here so I pretty much don’t really know everyone” Seungcheol reasoned with his eyes still wide, blinking and holding confusion in it and _god, could he become any more beautiful than this?_ Jihoon is known for him being a camboy on campus. Even some of his lecturers and TAs knew about this since the students won’t ever shut their mouth in spreading definitely true rumours.

_He’s different_ , Jihoon thought before letting out a small snort under his breath, his lips quirked up into a small yet amused smile as he tilts his head to glance at the senior in front of him with eyes glinted with amusement. “Nothing much, really. I’m just surprised they didn’t mention to you about me since I hold a pretty good reputation but this is good. I like the fact that you don’t take me as what they take me as. You only take me as Mingyu’s friend. You’re interesting, Seungcheol hyung”

The flush on Seungcheol’s high cheeks brings wonder to the younger man and he couldn’t help but let his lips quirked into a smirk that he only ever uses in front of his thousands of audience and in front of his camera. He musters out a deep chuckle before turning back around to continue his walk to his studio with a hand raised to wave over at Seungcheol over his shoulder without turning back.

“See you next time, Seungcheol hyung” Jihoon chirped with the smirk on his lips melting into a soft smile, hands moving over to shove them into the pockets of his ripped jeans and he completely missed out the flustered and blushing Seungcheol whose hands busied themselves by tugging onto the ends of his bangs to cover his shy eyes.


	2. Mingyu's Not So Subtle Emphasis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol just keeps on amusing Jihoon to no end. Their relationship from strangers to acquaintances developed into friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for not uploading this earlier but I have to study for my final examination and my brain keeps on saying, "Hell, nah. You're not gonna study for today" so I keep on blanking out and fall asleep at weird hours of the day. So for this chapter, it's more of a filler but it still holds some value for the next chapter! The following are the age of the characters appeared by far:
> 
> Jihoon - 23  
> Mingyu - 22  
> Vernon - 22  
> Seungcheol - 25  
> Jimin - 25  
> Taehyung - 25  
> Yoongi - 33
> 
> PS: Comment down below so that I can know what kind of position you prefer to see Seungcheol in for the future smut chapter! Thank you for the support and kudos!

Ever since Jihoon had met Seungcheol at the field, he swore to himself that the senior must have been a goblin or something like a mythical creature because wherever he goes, Seungcheol seems to always be there. He can see the top of his head in the library, the mere passing of him with his group of friends, the sound of his voice flittering in the air, the back of his in the cafeteria line, and even his silhouette outside of his classroom. Jihoon is not one to complain. He just finds it oddly enough interesting. Jihoon had always been one to observe people around him and if Seungcheol was there among the crowds, he would have noticed his broad back and thick thighs.

He guessed Seungcheol really is new to the campus - that, and the fact that Jihoon had been going out of his dorm more frequently nowadays for no apparent reason. His feet just seem to lead him out of the door at exactly six in the morning to the field and watch the rugby team practicing in the early morning before classes begun. Mingyu noticed the changes in his friends habit, leading him to ask absurd questions like _“Hyung, what are you doing here? Are you afraid that the spider will come inside and watch you sleep again? You know that I have exterminated it with my extremely cool ninja skills!”_ Those questions earned Mingyu a stomp on his foot because for a matter of fact, that spider was the size of Taehyung’s palm and Taehyung has gigantic hands for the record.

As for any other day for the past three weeks, Seungcheol was there again at the cafeteria sitting with his gigantic best friend, Mingyu. Jihoon was invited over by Mingyu to come over and have dinner right after their practice hour. The young man would have watched their practice routine like how he recently does if it wasn’t because of his project being rejected by his asshole of a lecturer. To be fair, Jihoon had been painting multiple large canvases with sleepless nights but his paintings have been rejected more than four times in the span of a month and it is driving Jihoon crazy because according to her, “ _I don’t see the passion and sincerity in here, Mr. Lee. Redo it or else I won’t let you continue your next semester_ ”

Oh, if only Jihoon was not a student of hers, he would have probably hit her with the god damn paintings that he had been working on and being inspired by the people around him over her head and let it be torn. Mingyu however, disagreed with an eye roll every time he mentioned about his desire to do so, _“You, assaulting your teachers won’t make you pass your semester, hyung. You really need to control your anger sometimes. Don’t want our little Jihoon hyung go psychopathic!”_

Jihoon huffed his blonde bangs away from his eyes, letting it flopped back down right above his brows before walking over towards the table where Mingyu and the stunning man named Seungcheol was sitting at with a tray of his sad looking dinner that he could afford off the menu. He dropped his tray on the table with a light thud, letting the seaweed soup swish in his bowl then plopped down on the bench with an unamused stare at Mingyu because god knows Mingyu has a scheme behind this dinner arrangement that he is doing with an untold guest.

“Mingyu”, he greeted with a quirk of his brows which he then earned a cheeky grin and twinkling evil eyes from the younger, “Hi there hyung! Glad you could make it” _That spawn of satan Mingyu._ Jihoon rolled his eyes at his friend before shifting his stare at the man sitting next to Mingyu who was still adorably having a spoon hanging from his mouth after Jihoon had dropped his tray onto the table. “Good evening, Seungcheol hyung. Mingyu here didn’t tell me that we are gonna eat together tonight. I wonder why” Jihoon directed his last question to the still grinning man with a small frown of distaste.

Now, before anyone could point fingers at Jihoon, saying how much of a grumpy man he is for frowning in front of a beauty, Mingyu knew that Jihoon had been having _troubles_ of constantly seeing the senior around the whole damn campus and how he had been having not so innocent dreams of Seungcheol for the past weeks. Though, Jihoon would defend himself by saying that he only had such dreams about Seungcheol only three times in the total weeks after meeting the beauty. He knew Mingyu is planning some evil shit behind his back since four days ago with his vague and sly questions without proper explanations when asked from Jihoon.

“I didn’t? I thought I did hyung. I’m _very_ sorry about that. I’ll inform you the _next time_ Seungcheol hyung is joining us for our dinner time! But don’t worry Seungcheol hyung, Jihoon here is very _pleased_ to see you here with us!” Mingyu turned his head and smiled over at Seungcheol with such bullshit innocence that Jihoon had ever seen throughout their four years of friendship. _Fuck you Mingyu and your not so subtle emphasis._

Seungcheol smiled wide over the spoon in his mouth which he then removed it with a soft pop, “It’s okay, Mingyu! I didn’t know Jihoon would be joining us too and I should have figured it out since from what Jihoon said last time, you guys are close friends” Oh for god sakes, how kind can Seungcheol be? Jihoon groaned in his monologue but keeping his face constant with the small frown on his lips which it then amazingly and surprisingly quirked into a small smile when Seungcheol grinned over at the younger.

His face is definitely not turning warm right now. It is just his super cheap fabric that was definitely too hot to be worn in such a hot weather that hung over his frame - cheap priced clothes comes with cheap qualities, they say. “Yeah, this doesn’t bother me much, hyung. Don’t worry about it. Go ahead and continue on with whatever topic you’re talking about. I’ll just listen” Jihoon raised his spoon then starts to scarf down his dinner in pure hunger because when was the last time he ate again today?

Their dinner continued in a nice flow of conversations with Jihoon sometimes sliding into the conversation and giving his two cents since Mingyu and Seungcheol had been doing most of the talking. Jihoon is not much of a talker. Mingyu, on the other hand, can only stop talking when the TA he has the hots for walked closer or passed by them. _Puppy love, I tell you._ As the night continues on, Seungcheol decided to pay more attention on Jihoon by asking him questions that people might think it’s leaning on a personal side but who am I kidding?

Jihoon is definitely weak for Seungcheol since he answered those questions without a filter on his mouth, “I only have my dad. He adopted me when I was like ten or around that age. They said we look quite similar even though I’m not his flesh and blood but I guess the phrase of “People who are in love will tend to look similar to each other” is quite true on a certain different perspective” Jihoon shrugged then leaned onto his palm while staring into those beautiful eyes of Seungcheol and he knew from the glint of it, there’s a pool of sympathy and a little bit of an unknown emotion in it.

“That’s nice of your dad. I mean to have you as his son. I guess you could say that he is pretty much a blessing sent by the heavens” Seungcheol reasoned with eyes shifting away from Jihoon as his cheeks were flushed in soft pink from the intense stare of Jihoon’s. “More like I blessed dad with my awesome presence in his life because god knows he was such a mess after his ex-boyfriend died” He mumbled casually as if the topic was anything but sensitive and the term ex-boyfriend seemed to catch Seungcheol off guard and Jihoon was used to those types of reaction and they were usually glazed with disgust but there was none in Seungcheol’s beautifully sculptured face.

“Your dad is bisexual?” The question caught Jihoon off guard instead for one, Jihoon did not expect the innocence in his voice behind his question, and two, he just asked if Jihoon’s dad is bisexual instead of being homosexual. Even Mingyu who was watching the whole thing unravel before his eyes was baffled by the reaction of the senior sitting right next to him.

Jihoon’s lips parted a few times, trying to find the right words for Seungcheol’s innocent question and _god_ , he was getting distracted with the flutter of Seungcheol’s long eyelashes. “Well- Yeah. Dad is bisexual. I’m bisexual too but I prefer guys over girls cause boobs scares me sometimes. I’ve seen dad dating men and women before my very own eyes since he is pretty open about his relationships with me. Sometimes, it’s too open to the point I don’t need to know who he is sleeping with” He grimaced while straitening his position after a shudder rippled through his body as he remembered the last encounter of his dad making out with this lady at the kitchen.

Seungcheol nodded his head slowly as if he was trying to absorb all of the information into his brain and the dazed look and pouty lips of Seungcheol makes Jihoon wants to pin him against the kitchen counter and make out with him for hours, and wait for his dad to come and scream at the scene of his son making out at their what he calls it the sacred kitchen. _Sacred my ass_.

“I’m surprised that you’re very brave in telling your preferences Jihoon. I mean yours and your dad’s preferences. If it were me, I would probably keep it to myself” The senior smiled sheepishly with a hand moving over to rub the back of his neck and eyes darted over down to the tray in front of him. “Well, that’s because Seungcheol hyung, Jihoon here is known for his preferences around the whole campus, and it’s also because he is a cam-“ Mingyu grunted in midsentence when Jihoon delivered a hard kick on his shin under the table, a glare being sent to him that clearly says _“I’m gonna burn all your Wonwoo stash if you don’t shut the fuck up right now Mingyu”_ and thankfully, he didn’t continue his sentence but instead swerve the topic and tried not to whimper at the throbbing ache on his screaming shin, leaving Seungcheol in confusion at the hanging sentence.

“How old is your dad now Jihoon hyung? His birthday is coming up and we need to celebrate it. I gotta know how many birthday candles I need to buy” Mingyu leaned down and rubbed his shin, completely unaware of Seungcheol’s worried looks and ignoring Jihoon’s eye roll for picking such a topic. “He’s turning 33. Don’t mess this up this time Mingyu. Dad was pissed when you got him four big ass candles last year. I swear I heard him sulking on the phone with Jimin hyung”

Seungcheol shifted his gaze over at Jihoon with a bigger confusion compared to before and _oh my god he looks like a cute little puppy_ , Jihoon cooed in his head. “Dad adopted me when he was twenty I think. So our age gap is not that big for a dad and son relationship” Jihoon mumbled then glanced over at his wrist watch, groaning at how fast time has moved. “Oh, shit. I need to go now. It’s already close to nine. I need to get back on my project, Mingyu” He stood up quickly from the bench once Mingyu nodded his head with an understanding smile on his lips, hands already gripping the tray but he was stopped with a hand flying over to grab onto his forearm and _holy shit Seungcheol is touching me_. “Jimin? You mean Park Jimin from the Astronomy department and minoring in Dance department?”

The story on how his dad and Jimin met was a long and traumatizing story so to summarize it; it all began with _“Damn, that guy is hot as fuck. I would totally tap that ass, Jihoon. What do you think?” Jimin looked at the man walking closer towards them with eyes scanning him from the top of his grey beanie to his Rolex on his wrist to the Gucci shoes. “That’s my dad, Jimin hyung. The only thing I’m tapping him is his back to wake him up for lunch” Jihoon narrowed his eyes at his friend before smiling over at his dad who greeted them with the signature gummy smile on his lips, “Hey, kiddo. Ready to go back home?” Jihoon nodded his head and quickly moved his luggage to the trunk of the car, leaving the two behind and Jihoon swears to god he heard Jimin was flirting with his dad. His **dad**. _

_“_ _Hi! It’s nice to meet you, sir. I’m Jimin. Jihoon’s senior”, Jimin chirped with a hand reaching out for a shake in which the older returns with a small smile on his lips, “Yoongi. It’s nice to meet you too, Jimin. Thanks for being friends with that kid. He’s not exactly the sunniest kid on earth” Jihoon groaned when he hears Jimin’s high pitched laugh filtered the air, slamming the hood down before stomping over to his dad and his senior. “Jihoon is a cutie despite the grump. I can see where he gets it from. You’re pretty cute yourself, Yoongi hyung and I know you can be way cuter when we’re alone” Jihoon grabbed his dad’s wrist and pulled the blushing man away from Jimin who seemed too bright and innocent after making sexual innuendoes with his dad. “See you next semester Jihoon and Yoongi hyung!”_

The smaller man pursed his lips with his eyes widened slightly, nodding his head in slow motion as he was still trying to absorb the fact that his dad is still currently dating his senior. “Yup, the one and only Jimin - sunshine of the campus but he’s perverted as hell if you know him properly” His eyes darted down to the hand on his forearm and all three of them just stared at it as if it was some sort of foreign item placing on a definitely more foreign place. Seungcheol quickly retract his hand once he realized that he had put his hand on Jihoon for far too long, moving it over to place them under his delicious looking thick thigh.

The table was quiet for a moment and Seungcheol was trying to come up any words to break the silence, and as he shifted his eyes around the cafeteria, his eyes landed on a wet patch on Jihoon’s black shirt that seemed like blood to his eyes, “Are you bleeding Jihoon?” He asked in panic as he quickly pointed out at the wet patch on the side of Jihoon’s clothes in which the younger man glanced down as well to look and the loud boisterous laugh coming from Jihoon had Seungcheol blushing brightly.

“Seungcheol hyung, I’m fine! I’m not bleeding. It’s just some paint stain. Wow, a dark red paint too. No wonder you thought I was bleeding”, Jihoon breathed out with a wide smile on his lips that sends Seungcheol to heaven because _he has such a beautiful smile and laugh_. “I’m an art major, Seungcheol hyung. All I do is paint and draw with some theories shit put in between. I was finishing up my project just now before eating. I didn’t realize that I had paint on my shirt but thanks for pointing that out”

 _Oh god_ , Seungcheol wants to curl up and hide from the embarrassment in which he actually did curled up to make himself seem smaller with a hand reaching out to hit Mingyu in the arm as he felt himself turning red. “I’m sorry! I’m such an idiot. You would’ve probably bled to death already if you were” Jihoon chuckled softly as he stares down at Seungcheol who was still wallowing in embarrassment, his eyes becoming fond at the sight.

“It’s alright. You didn’t know and you were asking out of worry. As much as I would like to see you becoming a giant red tomato, I really do need to go now. See you next time, hyung. I’ll be back late Mingyu and stop reciting some exorcism bullshit when I come into the room at wee early in the morning” Jihoon hissed with no poison to his words, picking up his tray and walked out of the cafeteria after clearing it away, leaving a still embarrassed Seungcheol and a highly amused Mingyu.


	3. Seungcheol's Story, Developing Love, and Sated Sighs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol ended up spending his time with Jihoon during a semester break and somehow, he had learned more things about the younger, and he even managed to learn that he might have a Daddy Kink only for Jihoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking this chapter so long! I was caught up in a storm and I had a rainy cloud throughout the whole semester break of mine ironically. As a way to pay my debt of one month worth of chapter (hopefully), this chapter is longer compared to the previous chapter! 
> 
> Thank you for leaving kudos and comments! That makes me so happy and drives me to write more of my stories!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy the little surprise I throw in this chapter! winkwonk ehehehe  
> PS: This is straight out fresh from my docs so I haven't properly checked through the spelling errors and mistakes :/ Please do tell me if I haven't changed any mistakes done!

It was the first day of their semester break and Seungcheol was left alone in the dormitory as everyone has left the dorms including his roommate, Hoseok so there he was sitting on his bed with his lips pursed and fingers drumming his kneecap. His eyes flittered to the blinking digital alarm clock and he groaned as it shows that it had only been twenty minutes since his roommate had left with his boyfriend. He took a deep breath then pushed himself off the bed, grabbing his things along the way out of the door and strode over to the front gates of the campus. What surprises Seungcheol that day was the chilly weather and he cursed under his breath with his hands quickly shoved into the front pockets of his sweatpants but what really surprises him was the sight of a familiar back standing near the gates of the campus with a duffel bag strapped over his shoulder and a small luggage next to his side. Seungcheol could tell from the faded bleached hair and small sized frame was none other than the art major student, Lee Jihoon, the young man that managed to stir a weird feeling in his chest lately ever since they had been hanging out more frequently thanks to Mingyu.

With hesitant steps and a small shaky breath, Seungcheol walked closer to the younger male and he lightly brushed his arm against Jihoon’s shoulder as a way to notify his presence. The look on Jihoon’s face would have been priceless if only Seungcheol would stop looking ahead with his lips pursed, away from Jihoon’s wide and surprised eyes. “Oh hey, Seungcheol hyung…? What are you doing here?” The tone of Jihoon’s voice sends Seungcheol a tingle down his spine and he was pretty sure it was not because of the sudden chilly breeze that brushed their skin. “I was thinking of heading out to get some spicy rice cakes and coke around the corner but I saw you and thought why not say hi?” Seungcheol was not lying. He swears to god that he is not lying about the fact that he was heading out to get some food and drink. Don’t get him wrong here even though it does sound like a lame excuse but Seungcheol was never a liar and he is proud that he is not. 

He remembers the last time he lied and that was to his nanny when he was only four and the only thing he lied about was, _“Have you taken your cough syrup yet, Seungcheol my dear?” The nanny asked the small boy with a gentle smile and the boy only nodded his head, feeling glad that she had only asked such question but the next question had the little Seungcheol to gasp and had a small nervous breakdown. “Was it one whole big spoonful of it dear?” That had Seungcheol sweating and rubbing his small palms against his shorts. Little Seungcheol only had half of the spoon. The guilt was too real for him to the point he can’t take his afternoon nap and had to ran up to his nanny with tear filled eyes and a snotty nose while wailing, “Nana, I only had half of the spoony!”_

The rugby player shuddered at the memory and let a small grimace graced his lips but the small snort coming from Jihoon caught his attention, eyes drawn towards the smaller man and his lips twitched into a small smile when Jihoon stared at him with an unimpressed set of eyes. _Beautiful eyes_ , Seungcheol would argue. “You are seriously leaving the dorms just to get food on a whole month of a semester break? I mean okay, I would put my belief in half of that statement but the point is Seungcheol hyung, why are you still here on a semester break?” Jihoon asked with his brows raised, those lightly coloured brows brushing against the bleached hair that Seungcheol would gladly admit that it fits with Jihoon’s skin tone. “Well, why are _you_ still here Jihoonnie?” He retorted with a smug look that was slowly wavering when Jihoon fixed his stance, the duffel bag thrown lightly to bump against Jihoon’s back and a hand placed on his hips while he leaned his weight onto one of his legs. “I’m obviously waiting for my ride back home, Seungcheol”, Jihoon answered his smug question with a haughty look and all Seungcheol could hear in his head was _Jihoon look so hot right now and he just called my name without “hyung”. I don’t know if that’s hot or it’s fucking hot_.

Seungcheol cleared his throat and shifted his weight on his feet, puffing out his chest as if he was trying to feign ignorance but god knows how hard Seungcheol is trying to will down the blush creeping up to his cheeks from his chest. “Well, I was just asking it out of concern since well- you know- you’re standing alone… in front of the gate for probably a long time” Seungcheol shoved his hands deeper into the pockets causing the waistband of sweatpants to ride low and clinging to his hips and Jihoon was oddly enough staring at what Seungcheol thought was his pockets so he brushed that thought away but only god knows and Jihoon’s demons that he was feasting on the sight of the senior’s fleshy butt and the slight outline of Seungcheol’s dick – Seungcheol is going commando at the moment cause _nothing shall restrain me and my penis!,_ he once declared to Hoseok who was disturbed by the fact that he kept on stumbling into Seungcheol’s excited little junior. Actually, his junior wasn’t that little if Seungcheol was to admit loudly but why would he declare the size of his penis out in the open?

“So why are you here again Seungcheol? You didn’t answer me properly” Jihoon asked after dropping his duffel bag down after contemplating about the weight of the bag hurting his shoulder. The senior blinked repeatedly as he tried to form out sentences that wouldn’t make it sound like he is a lonely guy hanging out alone in his empty dorm. “My parents are not at home for a few months so there’s no one there. Hoseok hyung left a while ago and why would I go back to an empty home anyway? You know- if the dorm is empty too. So I just- I thought I could just spend the semester break over here instead. Probably go through some books and practice at the field with the dummies”, Seungcheol shrugged out a reply which he cringed internally at how sad and alone he sounded. The shorter male in front of him was silent for a while and that had Seungcheol’s mind running like a whirlwind of unnecessary thoughts of “ _did I just make it sound like I’m a complete loner?”_ and _“did my breath stink? Why is Jihoon not saying anything? Maybe I have something between my teeth. But I did brushed my teeth this morning with Hoseok hyung”_

Those thoughts were put to a stop when Jihoon lightly hit his arm with the back of his hand and a clear of his throat before he turned his face to the side and let the hand that he had hit Seungcheol with rubbed his nape. “You can stay at my place. It’s just me and my dad but he’s rarely at home during the day time on weekdays. He sleeps in on weekends so you won’t feel that uncomfortable. I mean- if you want to stay with me for the break? You don’t have to say yes. I’m just giving you an option to live with a breathing organism rather than living with books and grass up your nose. Actually- three organisms if you would like to consider my sleep deprived dad and our dog. He wouldn’t mind if you tag along. Mingyu likes to make unexpected visits most of the time” Jihoon rambled for at least a minute with a baffled Seungcheol cause _holy shit Jihoon just asked me out- I mean asked me to hang out at his place for the break. Well, more like he asked me to stay at his place. With his dad. His dad and his dog._ While Jihoon was having one of his weird and normal rambling of reasons to why Seungcheol should stay at his place, the rugby player was on a high ball of excitement and nervousness and just as Jihoon was taking a breath before continue on giving his speech, Seungcheol had blurted out a pretty loud, _“Yeah! That would be great!”_ and he stood in front of a shocked Jihoon whose lips twitched into a light smile.

Jihoon had nodded and took out his phone, ready to make a call to his dad before shooing off Seungcheol to quickly pack his bags and oh boy, Seungcheol had packed his bags as if his ass was on fire by shoving clothes, toiletries and a few books that he swore to read during the break into a duffel bag and the hiking backpack that he had only used four times are shoved with his rugby gears and his electronics. The meeting of Seungcheol and Yoongi, Jihoon’s hotshot of a dad much like his son was just a simple yet welcoming smile and a lazy wave. They throw the bags into the trunks before droving off to Busan and the ride was filled with laughter of Seungcheol’s that he had tried suppressing because of Yoongi’s sarcastic remarks over his son’s own sarcastic remarks. Seungcheol simply finds the both of them charming and identical even though they don’t share by blood but of course, he finds Jihoon who had his lips pouted after having his hair ruffled by his dad, a lot more charming and a lot more adorable despite the sarcasm and the foul words that spilled from his lips like a sailor.

After he had settled in in the household of Min and Lee, Seungcheol learned that Yoongi is a director in the filming industry and when he asked what kind of movie or drama that he had directed in, all Seungcheol had as answer was a simple snort and a knowing look on his face that he had shared with Jihoon and apparently, only Jihoon had understood what his dad was trying to say about with his facial expression since the youngest among the three had only hissed and nudged his dad’s side with an elbow. Being a gentleman he is, the senior had merely brushed it off and said that he wouldn’t mind not knowing about it if it makes any of them uncomfortable with the topic and in Seungcheol’s eyes, Jihoon had seem a bit uncomfortable or more like - hesitant to say something, and Yoongi had only laughed at him with the similar crinkle of his eyes before getting attacked by their dog named Holly. _“Aw, she’s a cutie. What’s her name?” Seungcheol had asked with a pair of bright eyes in which elicit an offended gasp from Yoongi who brought the small sized dog up to his chest and hissed, “It’s Holly and it’s not a ‘she’, Choi Seungcheol. It’s a ‘he’. Don’t disrespect my boy!”_ Seungcheol swore he will never judge an animal’s gender ever again.

The first few nights that Seungcheol had spent with the small family was nothing but simple joy and heartwarming gestures especially by Yoongi who had probably took Seungcheol as his second son already after hearing a few things about his parents absence almost throughout the years of living. _“Mom and dad are always away from home after I turned seven. I used to have a nanny even when mom and dad are home and after I turned seven, they just left for business meetings and travels. So Nana is the one who took care of me since I was a toddler. Unfortunately but fortunately, she quit being a nanny of mine cause she wants to get married and live with her husband. I think I was nineteen by that time? But I’m usually at cram school and she worked at an office so she sends me to school and picked me up from school. We take turns in making breakfast and dinner since lunch wasn’t really an option for Nana. She’s like my mom. I kinda cried when she walked down the aisle and I was her best man of honour!” Seungcheol beamed with a twinkle in his eyes and he swore he just heard a sniffle from Yoongi and a gulp from Jihoon but he chose to ignore it when he was pulled into a tight hug by Yoongi._

 

 

Yoongi said that he will be out for work at the city for a few days and he won’t be back home, and that he would _definitely_ stay at Park Jimin’s apartment while he got the chance to since Jimin will be at Seoul for a week to visit his cousins and settle down a few college paperwork. Jihoon whispered how much of a horny old man he is behind his back but when Seungcheol had turned to look at the younger man, all he saw was happiness in his eyes. Maybe Jihoon is just happy that his dad had probably found the one. Once Jihoon’s dad had left the house, the first thing that the junior said was, “Dude, let’s be rebellious and watch movies until wee early in the morning. Dad is not here!” and oh god, Jihoon is such an adorable person with those sweater paws of his baby blue jumper.

Seungcheol wanted to say no because he knows that he will fall asleep eventually pass one in the morning and that he will be tired the next day but who was he kidding? He said, “Sure” with a simple shrug of his shoulder and the dimly lighted hallway brighten up when Jihoon literally broke into a wide smile and beamed up at him, saying that he would go and make some popcorn for dinner because “ _I’m not always a good boy, Choi Seungcheol”,_ he smirked and shuffled to the kitchen, leaving a rather flustered dark haired male sputtering as he kept asking himself internally, _“Did Jihoon just drop sexual innuendos to me?”_ Once he had a grip on his sanity and willing down the blush that spreads to his cheek, he walked over to the living room and went through whatever was airing on the television and he couldn’t help but scrunched his nose when most of them are nothing but cliché rom-com movies and a few sad movies that are based on true story.

He groaned pretty loudly and sunk down into the couch with his hands folded on his stomach, ignoring the raises brows that Jihoon was giving him who returned with a bowl of popcorn and a huge blanket that he took from the closet for winter time. “What’s up with you? If you’re gonna complain about our popcorn dinner, you’re cooking for yourself. I’m not gonna get off my ass after this aside from toiler breaks”, Jihoon said once he plopped down next to Seungcheol and snuggled up close to his side, their shoulders and knees bumping. The senior pouted out his lips as he explained that most movies that are showing at the moment was mostly rom-com movies and he wished there was something else like a Disney movie or a Pixar movie. “Wall-E would be a great option right now to be honest. Eva is the cutest robot ever!” Seungcheol argued while spreading the blanket over them and settled down with the same slouched position and pout but his hand immediately went for the popcorn bowl.

Somehow, they both ended up watching rom-com movies such as “When in Rome” and “Win a Date with Tad Hamilton!” but around the time of past midnight, they were both snorting at how ridiculous the characters were in “Bridal Wars” and at one point of the movie, Jihoon leaned in to oddly enough whisper into Seungcheol’s left ear, “ _I bet she’s going to ditch her fiancé. He’s a total jerk!”_ Amazingly, and god bless his soul, he managed to will down a big shudder from rippling throughout his body and actually managed to will down his little junior from hardening. Jihoon had probably noticed his suppressed shudder, Seungcheol thinks because he could see from the corner of his eyes that he was smirking and the fact that Jihoon shifted his body to face him while still _watching_ the movie and breathing near his ear was definitely the key factor that Jihoon knew he shuddered because of _him_. Well who wouldn’t when your crush was practically whispering into your ear with a hot breath?

Seungcheol shifted a little and lifted his legs up onto the couch, bending his knees in a purpose of wanting to hide his twitching dick – _Jihoon smells like lemon and honey and it’s so intoxicating. Oh god, he wants to lick Jihoon’s –_ and he stopped his thoughts over there before he gets a full hard on. He buried half of his face into the blanket when Liz and Emma hugged and apologized for being such a jerk towards each other, and he whined lowly in his throat when the blanket smelled like Jihoon too. Throughout the whole entire Jihoon’s idea of a movie spree, they had managed to finish up around five movies with the sixth one being played in front of two young men as they had fallen asleep. They had no idea what time it was when they had fallen asleep or what movie they had fallen asleep on but when Seungcheol had woken up from his slumber, they were both on the floor and under the fluffy blanket that thankfully warmed him up.

He groaned quietly and stretched his arms above his head, heaving a satisfied sigh at the few pops of his stiff body but right after he had laid his relaxed body on the floor, he realized that something was staring at him or more like, _someone_ was staring at him. Seungcheol turned his head and let out a yelp when soft dark brown orbs were staring right into his eyes, and he let a croaky scream as he scolded Jihoon, “You scared me! Don’t do that again. Oh god, I thought my heart was getting ripped out of my chest. Jesus… Why are you staring at me while I’m asleep?” The younger man didn’t say anything. He was silent throughout the whole ordeal and that had honestly freaked Seungcheol out. _Did I fart under the blanket? Oh god, did I fart on him?_

At this point, Seungcheol was having an internal panic attack while staring into Jihoon’s eyes and probably after two minutes of panicking, he realized that Jihoon wasn’t staring at him casually like most friends would do. It was different. He doesn’t know how to describe it but he felt warm and nervous. There’s a pleasant hum in his chest and his heart was beating so fast and loud, Seungcheol was afraid that he might have heard it but the next movement that Jihoon had finally made after what Seungcheol thought was an hour worth of staring had caught a moan in his throat. He curled his toes as the warmth radiating from Jihoon’s hand as it was palming against his morning wood and _oh my god, I can’t believe I have a hard on right now._ Seungcheol’s cheeks are a hue of pink and he was having another internal argument with himself, scolding at his inner self for not being able to suppress the earlier moan but all of that thought flew out of his mind when Jihoon curled his fingers around the clothed heavy cock and pumped it through his loose sweatpants.

His moans slipped past his lips again with a cant of his hips, gasping while staring into Jihoon’s eyes as he had always been a bit more on a sensitive side right after the awake of his slumber. What Seungcheol is experiencing right now was new to him. He had never had anyone else touched him so intimately even though he had been in a few relationships before. The rough tugs of Jihoon’s hand on his dick was overwhelming to the point where his toes are curling again and his legs are bent at the knees, bucking into Jihoon’s palm at the slight spread of his legs. “J-jihoonnie”, he whispered shakily with flushed cheeks and a bite on his lower lip as he stopped a whine from leaving his lips once Jihoon had formed a ring underneath the head of his hard shaft and stroked it in quick pace, leaving Seungcheol breathless and shaking. The call of the younger man’s name seem to broke the spell of Jihoon’s silent demeanor with a low groan and a shift of his body, and before Seungcheol had knew it, their lips crashed into a feisty kiss of teeth and tongue with his hand fastening the pace, and thankfully, none of them have bad morning breaths.

“Good morning, _baby boy_ ”, Jihoon purred with a pair of lustful and mischievous eyes, the pace of his hand slow down to a stop, leaving small pulsating squeezes around the base of his cock while he continues on leaving kisses on Seungcheol’s lips. “Someone woke up with a hard cock today. Were you dreaming of something lewd, _baby boy?”_ He asked with a flick of his tongue over his own chapped lips and Jihoon had pulled back with a hover above him, his hand still groping Seungcheol’s hard dick before he slipped his hand over the waistband of his sweatpants, tugging it down and let the hard cock of the older man gets caught on it and slapped down onto his abdomen with a lewd slick, his shirt riding up to his chest. Seungcheol was already leaking and it only had started. If they were going beyond a simple good morning handjob, Seungcheol wouldn’t think he would last. He might actually think that he would cum a few times before Jihoon was finally sated with his cock throbbing in pleasant shoots of pearly fluids on Seungcheol’s abdomen or in his ass. He bucked his hips again at the mere thought of it.

“I don’t- I didn’t remember of dreaming anything, Jihoon” Seungcheol had reasoned while blindly patting the floor and try to find something for purchase as the warmth of having a direct skin to skin contact of Jihoon’s hand and his own dick was overwhelming. He threw his head back with a grunt as he bucked up into the rough palm of Jihoon while the other had leaned closer and whispered into his sensitive ear, “My oh my… look at how desperate you are. Do you want _daddy_ to make you cum baby? Daddy will reward you if be a good boy for me” Seungcheol whimpered and desperately fucked the warmth around his shaft as he could feel himself coming closer to the edge, and he honestly had no idea on why he had complied to all of this. Jihoon’s mere touching of his hard on, Jihoon’s whispering in his sensitive ear, Jihoon’s addicting and intoxicating kisses, and Jihoon’s skilled hands on bringing him closer to cum at a faster rate than Seungcheol had imagined. He doesn’t know what to say to Jihoon. Does he even have a Daddy kink? He had never tried it obviously but he probably does deep inside because one way to describe Jihoon right now is that Jihoon looks like a mighty fine daddy that he would love to get down on his knees and suck him off.

What breaks Seungcheol’s resolution on not wanting to comply so easily to Jihoon was the fact that he wanted to cum so bad as his cock was already flushed similar to his cheeks and it was already leaking with precum that pooled on his muscled abdomen, and another reason was because Jihoon had oh so skillfully rolled down the foreskin of his cock, revealing the pink head and he rubbed he sensitive wet slit with his thumb. His answer was a simple cracked yes and that was all it took for Jihoon to hop over and sit on Seungcheol’s shaking thighs, tugging down his own sweatpants and revealed his very own hard cock and he moaned at the sight, reveling at the curve of it and the veins throbbing of his cock. _He doesn’t even have a foreskin,_ Seungcheol thought to himself with a gulp before letting out a loud moan that reverberated throughout the living room space as Jihoon had continued the merciless pump of his cock, his foreskin tugging down and rolled back up, leaving the string of precum dropped into the pool of it, and the light ache of the tugs was tingling him with pleasure.

Jihoon leaned down and pressed kisses all over Seungcheol’s exposed ribs, mouthing the beautiful and naturally tan skin up to his chest with a nudge of his nose, and Seungcheol mewled as he felt his warm and wet tongue played with his left nipple. His hips bucked up into Jihoon’s hand again, with his own clutching onto the draped blanket behind Jihoon’s back and his own lower half. “Daddy!” he exclaimed with a throw of his head, whimpering at the thud that aches him but the aching will to cum was greater than that, and he moaned out broken syllables to Jihoon as his body coils up tighter at the tight tugs in his balls, “P-please…please I wanna c-cum. Da-daddy, please m-make me cum” His eyes was glazed with unshed tears when he begged and he was so close to pushing Jihoon off and just wrap his hands around his own cock and fucked his hands until he cum all over his chest, but Jihoon was faster by a low growl over his hickey littered chest.

“I will make you cum baby since you were being so good for Daddy” Jihoon leaned back up and shifted down to kneel between his legs, pulling Seungcheol’s knees apart and pushed them back until the older man was close to bent in half. “W-wait. J-jihoon what’re you doing?” Seungcheol asked in a panicked tone with his eyes wide as he thought that Jihoon was going to push inside him without preparation, and he was about to say to Jihoon that he haven’t tried any of this sexual acts before but those words were cut off when he felt a wet slick slides down from his perineum to his hole and then the warm heat of Jihoon’s cock slides over his tight and twitching hole. “It’s okay, baby. Daddy won’t fuck your pretty hole today” Jihoon grinned before thrusting his hips and let the slick slide of his cock against Seungcheol’s hole worked the older man’s way up to reaching his climax.

He didn’t think that he will find this hot – having a dick slide up past his fluttering entrance and nudge the taut ball sac of his by every forward thrust of Jihoon’s hips – but oh how wrong was he especially when the head of Jihoon’s dick accidentally nudge his entrance, sometimes almost pushing inside him, and the blissful look Jihoon has at the moment. After that, everything was a blur of switching hands between Seungcheol and Jihoon, the older man holding his legs open while the younger placed them next to each sides of Seungcheol’s shoulders, the blur of humping Seungcheol’s thick round flesh, the dirty words spilling from Jihoon’s lips into his red ears, the loud moans of Seungcheol moaning lewd “Daddy! Daddy, make me cum please!” and finally, the burst of each of their own climax with Seungcheol spilling himself hard over his chest with a tremor of his thighs and a call of Jihoon’s name, followed by Jihoon’s very own groan and last few thrust of riding his high.

The both of them ended their high with heavy panting and satisfied sighs. Jihoon leaned down and kissed the older man with soft brushes of their lips before he smiled and got up to get some wet wipes to clean themselves. Seungcheol laid there in a daze with still trembling legs and the twitches of his abdomen and spent cock before realizing that that was the best and hardest orgasm that he ever had. Once Jihoon had returned, the senior ended up blushing furiously with arms thrown over his eyes and Jihoon had only burst out laughing and cleaned the cum off their body while dropping compliments and praises of how good Seungcheol was as his little baby boy.

He couldn’t help but let his whole entire body flushed in a rosy red as he was embarrassed but Jihoon had simply returned his reaction with an adoring smile on his lips and the twinkles in his eyes. They spent the rest of the days with just them in the household with naughty hands, shaking thighs, loud moans and groans, sated and dreamy sighs, and fluttering yet passionate kisses. At some time during those days, Seungcheol had even knelt down and woke Jihoon up from his naps with kitten licks over the head of Jihoon’s cock until he spilled into his mouth with a pleasant sigh.


End file.
